Les anges gardiens
by dexash
Summary: Un petit OS Spencer/OC , en prélude à un fic bien plus longue.


La porte qui claqua soudain fit sursauter Garcia.

Spencer jeta plus qu'il ne déposa les rapports sur le bureau, et il se mit à compulser nerveusement les cas qu'ils avaient encore à étudier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chou ? »

« Rien ! »

Il avait répondu sans même lever la tête le nez dans les dossiers.

Garcia haussa un sourcil tout en remontant ses lunettes.

« Mon chou la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état, c'était après l'épisode Tobias et tutti quanti. Alors tu vas expliquer à tatie Penny ce qui se passe, et plus vite que ça ! »

Sencer lâcha un soupir exaspéré, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

L'air ravi, Garcia tapota le siège à côté d'elle.

« C'est Lily ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non, non… »

« D'ailleurs, elle est où ? »

« Avec Derek. »

En un éclair, Garcia comprit la situation.

Le petit génie était jaloux, tout simplement. Jaloux que sa volcanique petite amie passe du temps avec un de ses collègues.

« Hey ! Tu sais bien qu'ils sont amis. Ils s'entendent très bien. Depuis que Sébastian et sa famille ont déménagé, Lily a perdu un grand ami. Et comme elle s'entend très bien avec Derek, c'est normal qu'ils se soient rapprochés. »

« Mais, et moi alors ? »

Garcia soupira.

« Mon chou, t'es vraiment un handicapé des relations amoureuses ! Tu suivrais Lily pour un jogging de dix kilomètres ? Tu irais avec elle faire du karaté…»

« Ben non, tus ais bien… »

« Ben voilà ! Par certains côtés, elle te ressemble ! Mais elle a besoin de se défouler, et aime s'entraîner. Et Derek n'a lui non plus pas de famille ici…»

Spencer la regardait, sans comprendre.

« Ils sont comme frère et sœur, c'est tout. »

Comme il la regardait d'un air encore dubitatif, elle sourit et se leva.

« Viens ! Viens je te dis ! »

Il le suivit sans comprendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au gymnase. Garcia abandonna Spencer à l'entrée pour aller faire des sourires au préposé à l'accueil.

« Voilà ! Ils ont réservé une salle de squash. La numéro 3 »

Garcia l'entraîna vers le long couloir qui menait aux petites salles de squash.

« Un, deux… ah la voilà ! »

Elle allait l'entrainer puis s'arrêta net. Dissimulé dans un recoin, elle lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter.

Loin de se douter de la présence des spectateurs, Lily et Derek reprenaient leur souffle.

« Pas mal, pour une première… »

« C'est épuisant » avoua la jeune femme.

« Je te l'avais dit ! C'est comme le badminton. Bien pratiqué, c'est crevant. »

« Oui… »

Derek lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, avant de boire une longue gorgée de la sienne.

« T'as pas l'air en forme… »

Lily soupira.

« Non rien. Je dors pas super bien c'est tout. »

« Cauchemars ? »

« Non, non, du tout. Depuis que j'ai commencé la formation, j'en fais plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien… »

« Allez ! Pas à moi. Tu t'es embrouillée avec Spencer ? »

« Non… non. »

« Mais… ? »

« Mais il est bizarre. Je pense qu'il a des doutes…»

« Des doutes ? »

« Ouais, sur nous deux » finit par lâcher amèrement Lily. « Je suis aps un génie moi…alors je suis loin derrière lui… »

« Et ça te gène ? »

« Moi, non. Ais j'ai peur qu'il me trouve pas à la hauteur. »

« Hé ! Je t'interdis de penser ça. Tu es intelligente. Spencer est un génie, alors oui il est loin de vant nous tous. Mais tu sais… il est fou de toi. Depuis que je travaille avec lui, je l'ai jamais vu approcher une fille. »

« J'ai essayé de le faire parler, mais un profiler doublé d un génie… »

Lily soupira.

« Viens là petite fleur. » Derek attira son amie à lui. « Pleure, si ça te fait du bien… »

Spencer se sentit soudain honteux. Honteux d'avoir soupçonné son collègue et ami. Honteux d'voir douté de celle dont il était fou amoureux.

« Je l'aime tu sais. » avoua tout bas Lily. « A en crever. »

Derek la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la réconforter. Il avait connu ça.

Cet amour qui les rendait si fort ensemble pouvait aussi les détruire. Il se promit de parler à Spencer, sans trop s'en mêler.

Garcia avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, quand spencer la bouscula en s'enfuyant.

« Spencer ! »

Son cri alerta Lily qui se leva d'un bond.

« Garcia ? »

Suivie par Derek, elle se rua vers le couloir. Ils y trouvèrent une Garcia mi-honteuse, mi-affolée.

« Que… »

« On voulait pas vous espionner, juste venir vous voir, mais… »

« Vous avez tout entendu, c'est ça ? »

Garcia acquiesça sans un mot.

Lily jeta un oeil affolé à Derek.

« Je vais… »

« Non, tu bouges pas. Je me douche en vitesse, et je vais le chercher. »

Lily était déjà reparti dans la salle.

« bébé, tu peux rester avec elle ? »

« Bien sur. »

Garcia suivit Derek du regard, et resta, pensive les yeux dans le vague. Puis elle se ressaisit et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des femmes, où elle trouva Lili, prostrée.

« Allez, ça va s'arranger… »

« Mouais…J'espère…Parce que s'il a vraiment entendu notre discussion, il va s'en vouloir à mort… et pour le faire revenir en arrière… »

« Fais confiance à Derek…Allez va te doucher. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ressortait, rassérénée.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. »

Elle fit un petit sourire à Garcia, puis attrapa son sac.

« Bon c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un génie à récupérer moi ! »

Elle avait décidé de faire contre mauvais fortune bon cœur.

« Ah, ben voilà ! C'est mieux ! » s'exclama Garcia avant de prendre la jeune femme par le bars et de sortir.

« Allez, on va laisser faire superman, et on va se boire un café. Une gaufre ca te tente ? » décida Garcia.

« Ah…Si tu m rends pas les sentiments…Mais je devrais pas… »

« Allez ! Viens… »

Elles venaient de terminer leur cappuccino quand leurs deux téléphones sonnèrent.

« C'est lui. On y va ! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient au bord du lac.

« Allez… vas–y. » souffla doucement la petite blonde quand ils arrivèrent en vue des deux silhouettes.

_Un peu plus tôt…_

« Tu sais que t'es difficile à trouver ? »

Spencer lui tournait toujours le dos, ce qui décida Derek à s'accouder à côté de lui.

« J'ai été stupide… »

« Ce qui est stupide, c'est d'être parti…»

« Elle va plus vouloir de moi… »

« Pfff »

Ce n'était dans ses intentions d'avoir l'air moqueur, mis il ne controlait pas les perceptions de son ami.

« Oui, je sais, tu n'aurais pas.. . Oh, et puis, fous moi la paix, veux-tu ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. » confirma Derek.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies juré de plus te barrer à la moindre difficulté dans ton couple. »

« Quoi ? »

« Lily est une fille bien. Elle ne te fera jamais de mal intentionnellement. »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il lui serra l'épaule et s'en alla.

_Il a raison. J'ai fui. Comment j'ai pu penser qu'il avait une aventure avec Lily ? Il est si fraternel, même paternel, avec elle…Ce serait comme un inceste. Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi tendue ? Elle ne veut pas me quitter…Mais bon sang, pourquoi je me pose autant de questions ? Jamais je ne me suis autant impliqué dans une relation… Peut-être que c'est…_

Il en était là de ses pérégrinations mentales quand une petite main vint se poser sur la sienne.

Un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler.

« Manque de communication. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un psy aurait dit, que c'est un manque de communication qui a causé .. tout ça. »

« Rassures moi, t'es bien censé être psy ? »

Il eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai. Mais j'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans une psychanalyse de notre relation .»

« Alors t'attends quoi pour me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Elle s'empressa de se glisser dans ses bras, dos à la rembarde.

Même à la faible lumière ambiante, il remarqua les traces sur son visage.

« Tu as pleuré ? Je voulais pas… »

« Chuuut ! Je sais. »

Lily ferma les yeux, et s'appuya contre lui. Elle passa les bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui.

Elle soupira d'aise.

« Là. Tu vois ? »

« Voir quoi ? »

« On est bien ensemble, non ? »

« Moui. Peut-être… »

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa. Doucement, tendrement, se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas. Recommence pour voir ? »

Il captura ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils restèrent front contre front, essoufflés, les joues rougies.

Un petit rire les fit tourner la tête, toujours enlacés.

Garcia et Derek, bras dessus, bras dessous, les regardaient, tout sourire.

« Bon alors, cette gaufre, on va la manger ? »


End file.
